1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device. More specifically, this invention is directed to a device for relieving congestion and improve air flow in restricted nasal passages, by the dilation thereof with an internal prosthesis placed within the nasal passages of an individual. This prosthesis is adjustable, and under tension, so as to thereby exert constant pressure within each nasal passage to maintain such passages in a relatively dilated/open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The natural tendency is for human beings to breath through their nose, unless otherwise restricted from doing so. When such restriction is encountered, for any one of number of reasons, breathing is shifted to the mouth, which in turn can result in snoring, and possibly other conditions associated therewith (e.g. restrictive apnea).
Over the years a number of devices have been developed to lessen the nasal restriction and improve nasal breathing patterns. These devices fall into two broad categories: internal prosthesis and external prosthesis.
The more widely accepted of these devices, an external prosthesis, comprises a spring-like element that has an adhesive coating on one surface thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,089 (Hand et al., issued Jun. 23, 1998) is representative of this category of device. In brief, the Hand device comprises an external “nasal splint” of composite construction (3 layers). The Hand device includes a planar sheet, a strip of high density polyethylene and an adhesive layer. In practice, the Hand device is placed, in a conforming relation, on surface of the nose, with the adhesive layer proximate to, and in an adherent contact relationship with the skin. Upon placement and adherence of the Hand device on the nose, the high flexural modulus of the plastic strip recoils, and pulls the nostrils of the wearer outward while the external nasal splint is worn. By pulling the nostrils outward, the external nasal splint reportedly opens the nasal passage, thereby improving breathing and alleviating problems such as snoring.
The internal nasal prosthesis are represented by U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,197 (to Miller, issued May 14, 2002); U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,217 (to Thomer, issued May 29, 2001); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,411 (to Slater, issued May 8, 1980).
The Miller device includes a pair of conical shaped tubular element that is placed within each nostril. These tubular elements have what can best be described a radial array of “hose barbs” to prevent their being dislodged during use. Presumably the main advantage of the Miller design is aesthetic—the tubular elements are not visible during use.
The Thorner prosthetic device comprises an “internal nasal dilator” of composite construction. More specifically, the Thorner internal dilator is the product of a combination of several elements; specifically a V-shaped member, such as a flat spring is provided, with resilient pad means attached at each end thereof. The V-shaped member or the flexible nasal strip is then attached to the nose by the wearer at the central portion (outside bottom), by means of an adhesive element which extends from or near the free unattached ends of strip. The V-shaped spring element of the device, with the pad means, is inserted into each nostrils of the wearer, so the spring can spread the outer walls of the nose, and thereby increase the nasal opening for improved breathing. The adhesive portions at the free strip-ends are pressed against the outer surfaces of the nose by the wearer for retaining the pad means in place, inside the nose. The bias on the spring element is pre-set and does not appear to adjustable to accommodate different sized nostril openings.
The Slater prosthetic device comprises a “nasal dilator” in the form of “U” shaped bow. The “U” shaped bow has two “legs”, one of which is placed in each nostril. Because of the tension on the bow, and the outward pressure exerted by each leg of the bow on each nostril, the nostrils are dilated. In order to maintain the requisite degree of tension/pressure on each nostril by the bow, an “expander” or “bridge” is placed between each leg of the bow to insure a contact spacing (spreading) of the legs of the bow. The “expander” or “bridge” is manually adjusted, to lock the legs of the bow in a pre-set configuration, prior to the insertion of the bow into the nostrils.
As is evident from the foregoing, neither of the design configurations of the presently available internal or external prosthetic devices for relieving nasal restriction, are without their shortcomings. More specifically, the external devices, of the type illustrated by the Hand patent, are limited in the amount of expansive pressure that can be exerted upon each nostril by the adhesive forces that can be applied to the external surface of the nose. Similarly, the internal devices of the type illustrated by the Thorner and Slater patents lack the ability to apply a constant pressure from with each nostril without periodic manual adjustment and the repositioning such device on a periodic basis. Accordingly, while the external device prosthetic device of Hand is favored because of the constant pressure, spring tensioning element incorporated therein, it lacks the ability for user modulation; and, is otherwise dependent upon adhesives for its contact with the nasal passages. Accordingly, there continues to exist a need for improvement of the nasal prosthesis for relief of nasal congestion. Ideally such improvement should incorporate the advantages of the external “nasal splint” of Hand, and the internal nostril expander of Slater.